


It's you that I've been waiting to find

by sherlck (scienceofdeducjohn)



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Basically, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, oblivious dirk, they're in loooveeee, yeah just fluff without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scienceofdeducjohn/pseuds/sherlck
Summary: In Which Dirk Gently Realizes A Thing-All of a sudden, he knows why his skin tingles only when he touches Todd. He knows now why his eyes seem to always find Todd’s. Why he’s always looking for reasons to be around him. He gasps. Solved it, he thinks.





	It's you that I've been waiting to find

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again with another quick brotzly fic because I rewatched the show and I just can't let it or the characters go!  
> (I stole the title from Shine by Years & Years.)

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing.”

Dirk gives him a look. “ _Todd_.”

“ _Nothing_.”

“You can’t possibly be thinking about nothing. That’s impossible. And believe me, I’ve tried.”

They’re sitting in the middle of the park nearby, keeping an eye on their client. She hasn’t hired them yet, not exactly, but Dirk is sure she will. He has a hunch that she’s connected. To what, he doesn’t know yet, but that she is, he’s sure.

Todd just rolls his eyes at him, giving him a unimpressed look. His hair looks a shade brighter than its usual chestnut brown in the afternoon sun. It rather suits him, Dirk thinks. It suits him like his ripped black jeans suit him in that overwhelmingly Todd way. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Psh.” Dirk sits up a little taller, grabbing Todd’s beer on a whim from where it sits in between them in the grass. “It might surprise you to learn I’m a man of many qualities.” And he takes a large gulp of the most disgusting drink to ever have existed on this earth. Todd snorts as he makes a face, flailing with his beer-free hand while he swallows the bitter drink.  “God, Todd, how do you drink this stuff? It’s the worst thing I’ve ever tasted.”

“Your face!” Todd laughs, throwing his head back.

Dirk tries very hard to frown at him but can’t help the giggle that escapes his throat. Todd’s laugh has time and again proven very infectious. If he’s being honest, he’s recently made it a personal challenge to try and make him laugh as often as possible. A laughing Todd is a sight to behold, and a smiling Todd, well… It’s enough to make him melt.

“ _Then why_ did you do that?” He asks, once he can breathe again.

Dirk shrugs and sets down the beer. He supposes he’d been too busy staring at Todd to notice it was still sitting in his hand. “To surprise you.”

Todd tilts his head and nods, smiling. They’re quiet for a brief moment, in which he checks to see that their client is still sitting on that bench, talking animatedly to someone on the phone. She looks upset. It might have something to do with the case, he thinks. He wonders what it’s going to be about. He hopes it’s nothing too intense; they could do with some peace and quiet after the whole Wendimoor fiasco. “Though to be fair, you don’t have to drink my beer to do that.”

“Hmm?” Dirk looks back at Todd, who’s smiling at him. Dirk melts a little.

Apparently his confusion is written all over his face, because Todd raises his eyebrows in bemusement and explains. “Trust me, you’re _constantly_ surprising me.”

Judging by Todd’s smile, he takes it as a compliment, so Dirk allows himself to feel pleased with himself and grins widely. “I know. Though I’ve been told on multiple occasions it’s actually a rather bad habit.”

Todd huffs a laugh and turns his attention back on their client. A tiny bit of jealousy rears its ugly head, but Dirk has become skilled at repressing it. He twists his fingers around a clump of grass and pulls it out, throwing the strands up in the air and watching them fall back down before the wind can carry them away. “Sure, all the holistic stuff and the hunches are a big part of it, but then there’s the seemingly endless overturn of leather jackets-”

“Don’t bring my jackets into this!” Dirk slaps his arm, and Todd laughs again.

“-not to mention your surprisingly bad talent for cooking-”

He’s referring to that time a few weeks ago when Dirk tried to make pasta, obviously. “I burn spaghetti _one_ time.” Todd had taught him how to do it properly after that, and Dirk had never admitted he’d done it on purpose; it had given him an excuse to invite Todd over.

“You didn’t even add water!”

Dirk shrugs again, and his hand finally slides off Todd’s arm. His hands seem to be awfully attracted to his assisfriend these last weeks, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Or if he does, he never comments on it. As a matter of fact, Dirk’s been investigating the tingling warm sensation he feels whenever his hand lands on Todd’s bare arm, or his own hand, or his shoulder. He has yet to figure it out. “What can I say? I’m bad at many things, Todd.”

“Wait a second.” Todd says, with that tone that indicates he’s had a revelation. And Dirk knows what he’s going to say before he opens his mouth again. “You did that on purpose.” And now it’s Todd’s turn to slap Dirk, except that he severely misjudges either gravity or the weight of his hand, because suddenly he loses his balance and the next moment he’s knocking Dirk back onto the ground with the weight of his entire body. Dirk lets out an “Oooofff,” as Todd responds with a loud “Fuck!”, and that’s how Dirk finds himself lying on his back in a pile of leaves and grass with a Todd sprawled on his torso.

Which is fine. Totally fine. More than fine, actually. Todd would make a nice blanket.

“Thanks.” Todd groans. This leads Dirk to conclude that apparently he’d said that last part out loud. He stares at him for a second, and Todd stares back with a spark in his light blue eyes and the next moment they burst out laughing. It seems to be a day full of laughter, Dirk thinks as he laughs some more, and a day full of the best kind of Todd: he’s very warm today. In the literal and the metaphorical sense of the word. They laugh until they’re left hiccupping and breathing harshly and finally quiet down. Todd raises himself up on his hands from where he’d lied on his chest. He’d been so close, his chin just below his collar bones and arms alongside his head. To any one passing by it may have looked like friends wrestling in the grass or… Or something else. Dirk swallows heavily, once again encompassed by his thoughts, but this time something seems to click, to slot into place. Because all of a sudden, he knows why his skin tingles only when he touches Todd. He knows now why his eyes seem to always find Todd’s. Why he’s always looking for reasons to be around him. Why his chest aches not when Todd falls on top of him but when he gets up from him. He gasps. _Solved it_ , he thinks.

“What are _you_ thinking about?” Todd’s voice pulls him back to reality, and Dirk has to force himself to meet his gaze from where he’s still lying in the grass. For once in his life, he doesn’t know how to answer. Todd’s eyes are twinkling, the sun painting his body in hues of gold. He tries in vain to kick the image of Todd on top of him out of his mind. Todd touching him, close to him.

“I…” He trails off, breathing quickly.

“Hey,” Todd’s trademark smirk transforms into a worried frown, and he reaches down to put a hand on his arm. “Are you alright?”

Dirk looks down at his hand, feels the warmth seep into his bones and spread to his cheeks. When he looks up, Todd has moved even closer.

“I was just…” He begins, and has to clear his throat to continue, “I was thinking about you.” He’s said it before he can stop the words from spilling out, and the moment he does he sees Todd’s eyes widen, lips parting in surprise. Dirk feels his heart beat in his throat, trying desperately to think of a joke to break the tension suspended between them in the air.

But before he can open his mouth, Todd beats him to it. “You were? In what way?” He breathes, leaning down so that he’s lying on his stomach, leaning on his elbows, hand still on Dirk’s arm and face almost directly above his own.

Dirk thinks, it’s now or never. “This way.” His words come out more husky and quiet than he’d intended, but he says it all the same. Before Todd can reply, he pushes himself up on one elbow until he’s inches away from Todd’s face. He hesitates, then, but Todd makes a little noise he’s never heard before and closes the distance. His lips feel soft and pliable, and they part beneath his own, and it’s the best thing he’s ever felt. No, scratch that, it’s the _best_ thing _anyone_ has _ever_ felt in this entire _universe_. Dirk doesn’t remember, but at one point he discovers that his hand is at the back of Todd’s neck and is sliding up to card through his short hair. Todd makes an amused noise at the motion, and Dirk silently tells himself to remember the move.

When they finally break apart, Dirk basks in the feeling of freshly kissed lips and a hand cupping his cheek for a moment before opening his eyes. Todd’s watching him with a soft expression he realizes he’s seen him make on multiple occasions; when he’d made him coffee or when they’d laughed about something silly. He has to know.

He clears his throat awkwardly. “Todd.” 

That seems to shake Todd slightly because he almost loses his balance. Dirk catches him just in time, though, steadying his shoulder with his right hand. “Um.” He says, finding Dirk’s eyes again, “Yes?”

“Do you… _like_ me?” Dirk asks, tilting his head slightly. He sees a brief flash of panic flash over Todd’s face, and he clarifies, “I mean obviously you do, even though it took you fairly long to admit it. But. Do you _like me_ like me?” He feels a blush spread over his cheeks even as he says it.

Todd’s breath is hot on his face as he exhales in a shuddering sigh, his mouth twisted into an unbelieving smile and one eyebrow quirked up. He shakes his head. “Dirk, I just _kissed_ you.”

Dirk purses his lips and frowns at him in annoyance at his vague answer. “So, does that mean-”

But before he can finish, Todd moves in to give him a quick kiss on the lips. When he pulls back he cups Dirk’s face in both his hands, softly stroking his cheek with one thumb. Dirk decides he wants to live in this moment forever when Todd takes in a deep breath and finally answers him, “Yes.”

Dirk can’t help the strangled happy noise that comes out of his throat and pushes himself all the way up, ignoring his stinging eyes. He envelops Todd in a hug, pulling him close against him, feeling Todd’s arms wrap around his shoulders, his lips against his neck.

They stay like that for a long quiet moment until Todd breaks it. “Although, you _did_ break into my apartment.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

So Dirk kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! :)
> 
> I'm taking fic commissions via my tumblr @scienceofdeducjohn!


End file.
